The present invention relates to a lock arrangement comprising a first lock element which is arranged so as to engage with a second lock element, a first retaining element which is arranged so as to engage with the first lock element, and an operating member which is arranged so as to release the first retaining element from the first lock element, which operating member comprises a cable which is displaceable in a cable sheath. The invention also relates to an engine bonnet lock for a vehicle.
When the engine bonnet of a vehicle is closed, it must be securely locked in its closed state. This is in order to prevent the engine bonnet being opened by the relative wind and vibrations during operation of the vehicle, which could lead to a road accident. In the event of a head-on collision, the engine bonnet must be deformed in a predetermined manner so that the driver and the passengers in the vehicle are not injured. It is therefore important that the lock arrangement is capable of retaining the engine bonnet in the closed state during the collision. It is also important for the engine bonnet to be locked in the closed state when the vehicle is parked because theft of components in the engine space is then prevented.
Known lock arrangements for engine bonnets are often operated by a cable from the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Arranged around the cable is a cable sheath in which the cable can run. By pulling a lever which is located in the passenger compartment of the vehicle and connected to the cable, the engine bonnet can be unlocked. The cable then acts on the lock arrangement with a pulling force so that the engine bonnet is unlocked.
It has been found, however, that the chassis of the vehicle or components in the engine space can affect the cable during a collision in which major deformations take place, the bonnet lock sometimes being opened at the end of the collision sequence, so that the engine bonnet is unlocked, which can lead to the driver and the passengers in the vehicle being injured, as mentioned above. Previously this problem has been solved by using two interacting bonnet locks, which, according to the invention, can be replaced by one lock.
Another possible disadvantage is that parts of the cable are accessible from the underside of the vehicle by means of, for example, a specially made breaking-in tool, because the engine space is open to the bottom. This means that the engine bonnet can be opened by inserting a breaking-in tool into the engine space from underneath and pulling the cable, after which components in the engine space can be stolen.
The object of the present invention is to produce a lock arrangement which remains locked when only a pulling force from an operating member acts on the lock arrangement.
This is achieved with a lock arrangement of the type indicated in the introduction, the cable sheath of which is arranged so as to bear against the first retaining element, which cable sheath, when the cable is operated, acts with a pressing force on the first retaining member, a second retaining element being arranged so as to interact with the first lock element and the cable being arranged in such a manner that it acts on the second retaining element with a pulling force.
Another object of the present invention is to produce an engine bonnet lock which remains locked during a collision.
A further object of the present invention is to produce an engine bonnet lock which impedes improper opening of an engine bonnet of a vehicle.
This is achieved with an engine bonnet lock which comprises a lock arrangement according to Claim 1.
With such a lock arrangement and engine bonnet lock, it is not possible to unlock the lock arrangement and the engine bonnet lock by taking hold of and pulling the cable and the cable sheath because a pressing force has to act on the retaining element on unlocking. This results in the engine bonnet remaining locked in the event of a collision if a component in the engine space should catch on the cable and the cable sheath and in this way bring about a pulling force on the latter.